


Небо над Кадарой

by Anemone Coronaria (Anemone_C)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_C/pseuds/Anemone%20Coronaria
Summary: «Цербер» это не его штаб-квартира, это даже не его сотрудники. «Цербер» — это идея, а идею нельзя так просто уничтожить.Сила «Цербера» — сила каждого из людей. «Цербер» и есть человечество.
Relationships: Evfra de Tershaav/Female Ryder | Sara
Kudos: 6





	Небо над Кадарой

— Спасибо! — Райдер вежливо кивнула бармену, подхватила бокал за изогнутую ножку и огляделась.

Ангара странно проектировали помещения: столики ставились хаотично, постоянно перетаскивались с места на место в зависимости от того, куда направлялась та или иная компания. Сара вздохнула, с тоской подумав, что так и придется надираться в одиночестве за барной стойкой, но тут заметила в дальнем углу пустой столик.

Ну, почти пустой.

— Приятно встретить знакомое лицо! — Сара улыбнулась.

Она опустилась на широкую скамью. Сделанная из какого-то неизвестного людям полимера, скамья была теплой на ощупь, как будто нагретый солнцем камень. Ангара нравились теплые вещи.

— Здесь сижу я, — ровно произнес Эфра.

— Ага, я вижу.

— Один. И намереваюсь продолжать здесь сидеть. Один.

Сара устало махнула рукой, запоздало понадеявшись, что такой жест не означал чего-нибудь неприличного или оскорбительного.

— Эфра, ты единственный, кого я здесь знаю. — Она сделала маленький осторожный глоточек. Коктейль на вкус был такой же странный, как и все в этом новом мире. — Я всего-то хочу расслабиться в приятной… ладно, просто в компании. Поболтать о том о сем. Узнать друг друга получше. Вот, например, у тебя есть дом? Какой цвет тебе нравится? Быть может, ты пишешь стихи?

— Зачем тебе, человеку, об этом знать?

— И снова это «Тебе, человеку», «Вы, люди». Мы, люди, только что освободили вас, ангара, от Архонта. Это должно для тебя, ангара, что-то да значить.

— Должно. И значит.

Задумавшись, Сара пригубила коктейль, а после несколько раз обвела указательным пальцем край бокала. Эфра, скривившись, неотрывно следил за каждым ее движением. Сара отчего-то смутилась и убрала руку.

— Судя по твоему тону, это как будто плохо.

Эфра чуть подался вперед.

— Так и есть.

Сара хмыкнула.

— Ты напоминаешь мне тот ИИ, который мы привезли с Воелда, — сказала она, отпивая из бокала. Терпкая, горько-сладкая жидкость прокатилась по нёбу, оставив все вкусовые рецепторы в недоумении. — Разве что открыто не желаешь мне смерти. За что тебе, конечно, отдельная благодарность.

Эфра молчал. Сара смотрела по сторонам, избегая его тяжелого взгляда.

— Я вообще не желаю тебе смерти, Сара Райдер, — наконец произнес он с непонятной интонацией. — И не думаю, что ты желаешь смерти мне. Сейчас. Но вчера вы были для нас чужаками, сегодня вы победители, а завтра? Кем вы, люди, станете завтра? Разве ты можешь поручиться, что твои внуки не будут желать смерти моим внукам?

— Я могу поручиться, что сделаю все возможное для того, чтобы этого никогда не случилось. Мы исследователи, а не завоеватели. Я хочу… Мы хотим жить в мире. Посмотри сам: азари, турианцы, саларианцы, кроганы — мы все разные, но мы построили Нексус и ковчеги. Все мы. Вместе. Мы прилетели сюда… Это стало возможным только потому, что мы трудились все вместе. Я, правда, не понимаю, почему ты считаешь, что у нас с вами не получится так же. — Сара взболтала в бокале остатки коктейля и залпом допила. — Кстати, разве у тебя есть дети?

Лицо Эфры на мгновение исказилось в хищном оскале, и Сара тут же пожалела о своих словах.

— Мою семью похитили и убили кетты, — тихо и очень размеренно ответил Эфра. — У меня нет детей.

— Эм-м-м. Кхм. Да.

«Первопроходец, концентрация этанола в твоей крови за последние тринадцать минут значительно повысилась и продолжает повышаться. Если сохранится такая же динамика, я прогнозирую токсический шок и поверхностную кому через три часа двадцать семь минут. Рекомендуется временно ограничить прием алкогольных напитков».

Сара устало вздохнула. Дурацкий коктейль, дурацкая идея, дурацкий разговор.

— Я уже все, СЭМ, не беспокойся. На сегодня больше никаких экспериментов с инопланетным алкоголем и никакого этанола.

«Рекомендуется прогулка на свежем воздухе».

Эфра настороженно втянул воздух и повел головой из стороны в сторону, как будто прислушиваясь.

— Разговор с ИИ, надо полагать? Занятно. И это, кстати, еще один вопрос о нашем совместном будущем.

Сара поднялась. Мир перед глазами слегка поплыл и покачнулся.

— Пожалуй, мне надо пройтись, все равно с ответами у меня сейчас туго. Спасибо за беседу.

Эфра угрюмо кивнул.

— Пусть звезды освещают твой путь, — пробурчал он.

На улице ей одновременно стало и лучше, и хуже. Свежий воздух вернул относительную ясность мыслям, но от обилия запахов у нее стало ломить виски. Сгорбившись, Сара брела по темным проулкам. Столбики, увитые какой-то биолюминесцентной дрянью с непроизносимым названием, почти не давали света, скорее, даже мешали ориентироваться. Возможно, ангара видели это все совершенно по-другому, но Сара очень скоро окончательно заплутала в лабиринте улочек и мостков. Интересоваться дорогой у СЭМа совсем не хотелось, поэтому она просто упрямо шла вперед. Молча. В конце концов, это и есть работа Первопроходца — искать дорогу.

— Зачем ты ходишь вокруг этой площади? Это какой-то особенный человеческий обычай?

Сара вздрогнула, инстинктивно отшатнулась назад и вбок и слепо закрутила головой, ориентируясь на источник звука. Эфра выступил из тени.

— Я не… СЭМ? Я что, правда?..

«Да».

— А ты, получается, следил за мной?

— Это было не очень сложно, учитывая обстоятельства.

— Отвратительно.

Сара села на ступени и обхватила голову руками. Эфра остался стоять рядом.

— Я много думал над тем, что ты сказала, Сара Райдер.

— Я так долго ходила по кругу? — Она выдавила из себя улыбку.

Эфра совершенно по-человечески покачал головой.

— Нет, не только сейчас. Ты говорила такие же слова, только другим ангара, множество раз. Я хорошо умею слушать то, что говорят не мне. Так что у меня было время поразмыслить над тем, сколько бед ваша Инициатива еще нам принесет. А в особенности люди.

— Знаешь, — сказала Сара, прикрыв глаза и отчаянно борясь с подступающей тошнотой, — будь ты хоть трижды лидером Сопротивления, но, если бы мне не было так плохо, я бы тебе сейчас как следует врезала. Просто потому, что у меня не осталось никаких сил улыбаться и делать вид, будто мне плевать, если все, что я делаю, тобой не засчитывается. Почему бы тебе не спросить Джаала о людях? В особенности.

Эфра хмыкнул.

— Джаал слишком пристрастен, слишком очарован твоими… достоинствами, чтобы увидеть в вас то, что вижу я.

Сара резко поднялась и подошла вплотную к нему. Без брони она казалась совсем маленькой рядом с высоким крупным ангара.

«После прогулки рекомендуется покой», — тут же всполошился СЭМ.

— И что же ты такое видишь в нас? — зло спросила она, глядя на Эфру снизу вверх.

— Ложь. Лицемерие. Опасность, — ответил он мрачно.

* * *

Что-то изменилось. Быть может, дело было в едва ощутимой вибрации корпуса или в гуле маневровых двигателей, но момент, когда «Буря» вышла на синхронную орбиту Кадары, Райдер почувствовала всем телом.

— Мы на месте. — Суви улыбнулась. — Эфра только что передал запрос на стыковку.

— Это точно он?

Суви на миг нахмурилась, быстро перетасовала окошки голоинтерфейса и утвердительно кивнула:

— Да. Коды Сопротивления переданы в полном соответствии с текущими протоколами безопасности. Всё совпадает до бита.

— Ладно.

Сара развернулась и, громко лязгая магнитными подошвами сапог, направилась к шлюзу.

— Ты сомневаешься в Эфре?

Джаал отлепился от стены рядом с терминалом связи, пропустил Сару чуть вперед. Она ничего не ответила, не желая ввязываться в бессмысленный спор. Сомневаться в Эфре, с точки зрения Джаала, было примерно сродни сомнению в том, что солнце светит, а вода мокрая.

— Эфра может казаться недоброжелательным, но он не подлец. Если он говорит, что хочет показать что-то важное, то это так и есть. Он не станет заманивать тебя в ловушку.

Сара достала из оружейного шкафчика винтовку, любовно провела по гладкой рукояти, проверила крепления, доведенным до автоматизма движением закинула за плечо и, зажав под мышкой шлем, повернулась к Джаалу.

— Дело не в том, что он станет заманивать меня в ловушку. Дело в том, что у него есть какой-то туз в рукаве — информация, которая позволяет ему быть таким категоричным в отношении людей. И, знаешь, меня это порядком нервирует. Мы столького смогли добиться, и если все окажется под угрозой… — она покачала головой, не договорив.

Джаал против обыкновения молчал. Он тоже понимал, на каком краю они на самом деле балансируют. Надев шлем, Сара вздохнула и подошла к дверям шлюза. С тихим шипением створки открылись и тут же закрылись за ее спиной. Сара вопреки всякому здравому смыслу задержала дыхание, хотя прекрасно знала, что СЖО исправно обеспечивает ее кислородом. Но этот инстинкт был слишком древним по сравнению с теми ничтожными двумя сотнями лет, что homo sapiens осваивал космос. В наступившей тишине Сара мысленно отсчитывала секунды до стыковки. На счет шестьсот тридцать восемь внешний люк беззвучно отъехал в сторону. Она стиснула зубы и сделала шаг вперед, в полутьму инопланетного челнока.

Эфра в массивной броне был неотличим от любого другого ангара, но Сара была уверена, что это именно он — что-то особенное в развороте плеч, в манере держаться.

— Мы будем на месте через три с половиной часа, — глухо сказал он.

— На «Буре» было бы в два раза быстрее.

— Где «Буря», там и ваш «Нексус». А я хочу сначала услышать твои ответы, Сара Райдер, а не увертки дипломатов.

Эфра нажал несколько кнопок на странного вида консоли и спустя пару мгновений снял шлем.

«Воздух пригоден для дыхания, Первопроходец».

— Спасибо, СЭМ. — Сара тоже отстегнула шлем. Внутри челнока было тесно и ощутимо пахло железом. — Если это информация, важная для всей Инициативы, я не стану ее скрывать от «Нексуса».

— Я не прошу ничего скрывать, — раздраженно бросил Эфра. — Я прошу только твоих объяснений.

— Хорошо. Ну тогда хоть намекни, куда мы летим?

— Увидишь.

Сара сложила руки на груди и откинулась назад.

— Ладно, поиграем в угадайку. Тем более, что времени у нас полно. То, что ты собираешься мне показать, это принадлежит джардаан?

Эфра сердито сдвинул брови, но неожиданно расслабился и с интересом взглянул на Сару.

— Нет.

— Кеттам?

— Нет.

— Ангара?

— Нет. Ты и вправду собираешься все время полета задавать вопросы?

— Не нравится угадайка — можем сыграть в карты.

— Нет.

Эфра повернулся к ней спиной. В челноке повисло тягостное молчание. Сара от злости закусила щеку изнутри.

— Зачем все усложнять между ангара и людьми? Мы ведь и правда неплохо ладим! И новые данные по генетической совместимости…

— Хватит! — резко гаркнул Эфра. — Я читал донесения про этих… Про эту безответственную парочку! Это просто смешно.

— Что смешного в любви? — удивленно спросила Сара.

— То, что они оба еще глупые дети. Подумать только! Человек и ангара! У обоих есть долг перед своими народами. А они…

Сара широко улыбнулась.

— А они презрели борьбу и смерть и отправились на Эос улучшать демографическую ситуацию. По мне, так это достойно хотя бы оды.

Эфра фыркнул.

— СЭМ?

«Да, Первопроходец».

— У тебя сохранилась та адаптация Шекспира, которую просил Джаал?

«Да».

Сара снова улыбнулась, на сей раз мстительно:

— Замечательно. А теперь отправь копию «Ромео и Джульетты» адресату Эфра де Тершаав.

«Готово. Сам перевод и ряд дополнительных материалов, необходимых для понимания текста, направлены адресату Эфра де Тершаав».

Эфра, не отрываясь от управления челноком, искоса посмотрел на нее.

— Ты слишком импульсивна для человека, Сара Райдер. Советую тебе надеть шлем и держаться крепче: мы входим в атмосферу.

Сара схватилась за приделанные к сиденью по бокам скобы. Челнок затрясло, и ее вдавило в спинку. На периферии зрения по стеклу шлема поползли сообщения скафандра о компенсации перегрузок. СЭМ молчал. Она закрыла глаза и, чтобы отвлечься, зачем-то стала думать о человеческой девушке и юноше-ангара, чья связь неожиданно сильно взбудоражила обе расы.

Челнок грузно бухнулся на землю. Слегка потрескивала обшивка, остывая. Сара слушала этот треск и пыталась собрать мысли в кучу. Посадка на чем-то, не использующем эффект массы, выбивала дух в прямом смысле.

— Вставай, — раздался в наушнике как обычно недовольный голос Эфры. — Мы почти на месте.

* * *

— Ты плетешься, как больной эйрох.

«Я сильная, — подумала Сара, перепрыгивая с уступа на уступ вслед за Эфрой. — Я прошла тренировки отца, потом тренировки Альянса, на мне напичканная сумасшедшей техникой джаардан броня, у меня в голове суперкомпьютер, именно я заставила работать Меридиан, так почему я вообще до сих пор терплю этот нудный бубнеж?»

— Ты мог приземлиться поближе к… Куда мы там идем уже почти сорок минут? — огрызнулась она.

«Сорок три минуты, Первопроходец».

— Я не пилот, — пробурчал Эфра.

— А я не пальцеходящая.

Словно в насмешку, Эфра, легко спружинив, оттолкнулся от валуна, одним махом преодолев больше двух метров. Сара с опаской последовала за ним: пористая порода крошилась под ногами и особого доверия не вызывала. Эфра без предупреждения остановился.

— Здесь, — сказал он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты оставила все оружие здесь.

Сара упрямо сжала губы.

— Прямо здесь? Посреди Кадары? Можешь считать меня жадной и склонной к вещизму, но ты знаешь, сколько стоит на черном рынке такая модификация «Инферно»?

Эфра мотнул головой.

— Мы позаботимся, чтобы ничего не случилось с твоими вещами.

Из-за скалы выступили двое вооруженных до зубов ангара с нашивками Сопротивления. Сара перевела взгляд с них на Эфру.

— Мне не нравится то, что происходит, — с подозрением произнесла она, бережно передавая им винтовку и меч азари.

— Это всего лишь меры предосторожности. Пойдем.

Скала скрывала за собой узкий темный проход, в котором с трудом помещались широкоплечие ангара. Сара почти упиралась в спину Эфры. От него пахло чем-то растительным, чем-то удивительно знакомым и в то же время необычным. Эфра неожиданно резко обернулся. Врезавшись в него, Сара с силой втянула носом воздух, пытаясь ухватить и распознать этот запах. Эфра склонил голову набок, пристально глядя на нее сверху вниз. Сара судорожно сглотнула, чувствуя, как краска заливает щеки.

— Что ты делаешь? — прорычал Эфра.

— Я… я не… я просто… — Она сбилась и замолчала.

Эфра отвернулся и пошел вперед, как ни в чем не бывало.

«Семейные ритуалы ангара очень разнообразны, и в них большое значение отдается запахам и прикосновениям».

— Я знаю, СЭМ! — прошипела Сара в кулак, сделав вид, что закашлялась.

— Ты идешь?

— Иду. — Она обреченно закатила глаза.

Расселина выводила в большую пещеру. Внутрь каким-то чудом было втиснуто несколько жилых модулей Инициативы и уходящий вглубь скальной породы модуль неизвестного назначения, закрытый массивными гермодверями. Пятачок перед ними был укреплен не хуже иного военного объекта: две защитные турели и дюжина бойцов Сопротивления. Неподалеку стояло что-то похожее на альянсовский танк.

— Что это за место?

— Это ты мне скажи, Сара Райдер.

Жилые модули казались стандартными и ничем не выделялись, вот только… Игнорируя направленные на нее дула винтовок, Сара быстро подошла к танку, присела, провела ладонью по обшивке, обводя контуры желто-черной эмблемы.

— СЭМ, это то, о чем я думаю?

«Этот знак совпадает с хранящимися в моей памяти данными о «Цербере».

Сара выругалась.

— Итак, я был прав, — раздался над ее ухом необычно вкрадчивый голос Эфры. — Ты действительно знаешь, что это за место.

— СЭМ, подключи Эфру к нашей частоте.

«Мне не кажется это решение разумным, Первопроходец».

— Выполняй!

«Соединение установлено».

— Расскажи о «Цербере».

«Цербер» — полувоенная экстремистская организация, основной целью которой являлась борьба за выживание человечества и укрепление его позиций в галактике. Члены организации уверены, что люди достойны играть более важную роль в галактическом сообществе. «Цербер» оправдывает любые методы, ведущие человечество к доминированию над прочими галактическими расами, включая нелегальные эксперименты, террористические акты, саботаж и убийства. Альянс и Совет Цитадели объявили «Цербер» террористической организацией, а всех ее агентов — преступниками».

Эфра слушал молча, лишь пару раз неосознанно дернул плечами.

— Занятно. И многое объясняет относительно вашей Инициативы.

— Ну довольно же! — зло прошипела Сара, поспешно пряча за спину уже начавший светиться голубым кулак. — У вас Роекаар, у нас — «Цербер». В любом обществе есть агрессивные фанатики и просто идиоты. На «Гиперионе» прибыло двадцать тысяч человек, на «Нексусе» — в пять раз больше! Думаешь, среди них нет ни тех, ни других? Только здесь, на Кадаре, я встретила двух бывших… — Она запнулась. — Твою мать. СЭМ, у тебя же сохранились координаты тех ученых? Скажи, чтобы подготовили «Кочевник» к высадке. Как только мы закончим здесь, нужно будет их проверить.

— О, вот теперь ты начинаешь понимать мое беспокойство, — сказал Эфра.

Сара пропустила его слова мимо ушей.

— Это все, что ты хотел мне продемонстрировать?

— Нет, — помрачнел он. — Идем.

Гермодвери были закрыты биометрическим замком с несколькими степенями защиты и при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались сплошь покрыты вмятинами от пуль. Пока Эфра проходил все стадии проверки, Сара прикидывала, что и зачем могло быть защищено таким образом. Ничего хорошего по ее прикидкам не выходило.

— Готово. — Эфра кивнул одному из ангара: — Что по показаниям камер?

— Все тихо. Датчики движения тоже молчат.

— Возьми еще троих — пойдете с нами.

Сара обеспокоенно посмотрела на него. Обычно она общалась с ним в штабе, где он был тем еще засранцем, но хотя бы засранцем без пушки. Сейчас она видела Эфру-бойца, Эфру-легенду Сопротивления, Эфру, со спокойной небрежностью сжимающего приклад винтовки и готового в любой момент пустить оружие в дело, в том числе и против нее. Такой Эфра пугал.

— Глядя на вас, ребята, я бы тоже предпочла иметь при себе что-нибудь, чем можно стрелять.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что я не знаю, какой фокус ты выкинешь там, внутри.

— Отлично. В таком случае не обижайся, если я сначала дождусь, пока тебя пристрелят, а потом сниму оружие с твоего трупа.

Эфра обернулся.

— В таком случае, — сказал он серьезно, — я точно не буду обижаться.

Она неожиданно подумала, что для ангара он очень даже ничего и, возможно, она бы даже могла… Сара оборвала мысль на многозначительном «могла», опустила голову и постаралась не встречаться с Эфрой взглядом.

* * *

За дверью оказалось помещение, похожее на шлюз. Прежде чем открылись вторые двери, их небольшой отряд в полной тишине слушал, как лязгают запоры гермодвери. Запоров было слишком много. То, что Сара увидела дальше, было очень похоже на научную лабораторию: терминалы, датапады, диаграммы, по старинке нарисованные на простом куске белой бумаги, и стерильная чистота.

— А где весь персонал? — спросила она.

— Когда мы вскрыли двери, сработал защитный механизм, уничтожающий весь комплекс, включая людей. Нам удалось остановить взрыв, но базы данных сильно повреждены, а люди попросту задохнулись: из всех внутренних помещений был откачан воздух. Поразительная жестокость.

Сара промолчала.

— Это все, — продолжил Эфра, — всего лишь верхушка айсберга. Здесь нет ничего интересного. Нам нужно спуститься вниз, в...

Один из ангара внезапно вскинул руку с истошно мигающим коммуникатором.

— Есть сигналы с датчиков движения! _Они_ проснулись! Направляются в нашу сторону. Десять, нет, больше!

Эфра весь подобрался.

— Ну что ж, Сара Райдер, пришло время для твоих объяснений, — сказал он. — Всем приготовиться! Ни одно из этих существ не должно отсюда выбраться!

— Что происходит?! СЭМ?

«Нехватка данных. Мне нужен терминал для подключения к системам лаборатории».

Сара подскочила к ближайшей консоли, ткнула пальцем в кнопку включения. Ничего. За спиной раздались одиночные выстрелы. Она оглянулась: Эфра, используя перевернутый стол как прикрытие, прицельно палил в решетку вентиляции. Из коридора послышались скрежет и звук, похожий на цоканье множества когтей. Сара безуспешно попыталась включить соседний терминал.

«Необходимо сканирование для выявления дополнительных источников питания».

На голову Саре что-то свалилось с потолка. Она едва успела отпрыгнуть, инстинктивно прикрывшись биотикой. Жуткое создание, похожее и в то же время не похожее на человека, вперилось в нее горящими ярко-синим глазами и, выставив вперед руки с длиннющими когтями, кинулось на Сару. Она швырнула в него стулом. Получив ускорение при помощи эффекта массы, стул впечатал тварь в стену, напоследок взорвавшись.

— СЭМ?!

«Сканирую. Осторожно, сзади!»

Ощутив толчок в спину, она завалилась набок и тут же перекатилась на спину. Перед ней появился Эфра. Широко расставив ноги, с размеренностью бота он всаживал заряд за зарядом в вылезающих из воздуховода уродцев.

— Спасибо! — поднявшись, прохрипела Сара, Эфра кивнул, не оборачиваясь.

Краем глаза она заметила размытое движение на потолке и метнула, не целясь, сгусток темной материи. Тварь чудом увернулась, но все-таки отлепилась от потолка и грузно шлепнулась на письменный стол метрах в пяти от них.

«Восемь. Оно сейчас прыгнет. Семь, — подумала Сара, отсчитывая секунды до перезарядки импланта. — Шесть. Прыгнет, а следом налетят его друзья. Пять. Если бы Эфра…»

— Эфра!!! — заорала она.

Он наконец обернулся, на миг прищурился, оценивая ситуацию.

— Пригнись.

Сара едва успела упасть на колени, как над головой прогремело несколько выстрелов.

— Последний, — сказал Эфра удовлетворенно.

Все еще стоя на коленях перед ним, Сара задрала голову:

— Может, теперь ты дашь мне хотя бы пистолет?

Он молча протянул ей руку. Сара крепко ухватилась, поднимаясь. В последний момент ее качнуло вперед, и она почти стукнулась лбом о его подбородок. Эфра слегка наклонил голову, Сара почувствовала, как он глубоко вздохнул. Она застыла, вперившись взглядом в воротник брони, там, где темная плотная ткань граничила с кожей. Кровь оглушительно стучала у нее в висках.

— Пистолет, — ровно произнес Эфра, и прямо перед ее носом появилась рукоять «Ашиора».

— Да-да, — забормотала она. — Пистолет. Спасибо.

«Сканирование завершено, Первопроходец. В следующем ряду, справа от тебя, есть работающий терминал. Мы сможем получить доступ к лабораторным журналам и узнать, что за эксперименты здесь проводились».

— Хоть и говорят, что лучше поздно, чем никогда, СЭМ, но я бы предпочла узнать, что за дерьмо на меня напало, до того, как оно напало. — Сара перевернула носком сапога серую тушу. — А ведь, пожалуй, я такое уже видела. Ну, не совсем такое, но очень похожее. Скажи на милость, СЭМ, откуда в лаборатории «Цербера» в галактике, находящейся за два миллиона световых лет от Млечного Пути, взялись хаски гетов? При чем здесь вообще «Цербер»?

«Официальная информация, касающаяся атаки на Цитадель в 2183 году, крайне скудна. У Алека было несколько засекреченных докладов относительно событий на Иден Прайм, рапорты о генетических экспериментах «Цербера» с Часки, а также письмо от доктора Т’Сони, датированное 2185 годом. Для доступа к этим данным требуется личное присутствие на «Гиперионе».

Эфра фыркнул.

— Какое интересное совпадение. — Он сделал многозначительную паузу. — Очередные пришельцы и опять генетические эксперименты.

Саре снова захотелось как следует дать ему по морде. Но хуже всего было то, что он был совершенно прав. Сколько еще маленьких грязных тайн они притащили с собой?

«Терминал», — напомнил СЭМ.

Сара встрепенулась и почти бегом кинулась к указанной стойке. Пару раз мигнув экраном, терминал ожил. На экране долго крутилась эмблема «Цербера», а затем приятный женский голос сообщил:

— Вы не принадлежите к персоналу объекта «Кей-10», пройдите процедуру аутентификации или обратитесь к руководителю проекта.

— СЭМ, ВИ объекта «Кей-10», кажется, в нас сомневается, — Сара ухмыльнулась.

Ей никто не ответил.

— СЭМ?

Сара бросила быстрый взгляд на Эфру: тот с мрачным видом старательно прислушивался.

— СЭМ? — повторила она.

«Прошу прощения, Первопроходец, согласно логам, наше появление активировало дополнительные системы защиты».

— Так отключи их!

«Я пытаюсь, но мне противодействует полноценный ИИ. Он зовет себя то Красной Королевой, то Скайнет».

Сара на миг прикрыла глаза ладонью.

— Отлично. Хаски и ИИ с дурным чувством юмора. Я хочу выбраться отсюда, СЭМ.

«Боюсь, в данный момент это невозможно. Двери заблокированы. Но если ты получишь доступ к серверам службы безопасности, я смогу попытаться переписать управляющие коды. Предлагаю также вызвать «Бурю».

— Исключено, — Эфра покачал головой. — Стоит поблизости показаться вашему кораблю, как через пару часов здесь будет половина Кадары.

— Если мы погибнем, рано или поздно кто-нибудь все равно обнаружит это место.

— Значит, мы не погибнем, — отрезал Эфра.

* * *

Первую потерю они понесли, когда пытались прорваться к дверям серверной. На них внезапно со всех сторон накинулись хаски: они лезли из-под пола, из вентиляционных шахт, из соседних лабораторий. Один из бойцов — тот самый, что встретил Эфру и Сару перед входом в комплекс, — замешкался буквально на миг. Его разорвали на части, растащили на мелкие кусочки, будто стая голодных псов. Саре все время казалось, что она продолжает слышать из-за закрытой двери его вопли.

— Почему их так много? СЭМ, что здесь творилось? — Сара говорила тихо, почти не размыкая губ, чтобы не привлекать внимание остальных.

«Данные сильно повреждены и к тому же зашифрованы. Могу лишь предположить, что далеко не все пропавшие без вести изгнанники действительно стали жертвами природы Кадары».

— Когда мы осматривали нижние уровни, там было несколько сотен контейнеров с этими существами.

Эфра совершенно бесшумно подошел и остановился рядом. Сара чертыхнулась про себя: она совсем забыла, что ангара подключен к их общему с СЭМом каналу.

— Несколько сотен? И теперь они все охотятся на нас?

«Верно».

— А чокнутый церберовский ИИ в любую секунду может откачать воздух из всех помещений?

«Я стараюсь не допустить такого развития событий».

— Нужно выяснить, откуда это все взялось.

— Нужно найти путь наружу, — жестко перебил ее Эфра. — И запечатать здесь все.

«Я расшифровал данные о местоположении взлетно-посадочной площадки. Можно использовать ее».

Сара вытянула руку вперед, в воздухе появилась трехмерная проекция лабораторного комплекса. Ангара сгрудились вокруг.

— К площадке ведет грузовой подъемник. Он заблокирован, как и все остальное, но запросто можно подняться по служебной лестнице вдоль шахты лифта. Остается только прорваться к этому коридору. — На проекции загорелся зеленым цветом нужный участок. — Держим на прицеле все вентиляционные решетки, любой люк в полу. У нас получится.

Эфра покачал головой:

— ИИ запросто просчитает наши действия.

«Другого пути нет. Большинство подопытных образцов в данный момент сосредоточено около входа в лабораторию».

— Как только двинемся в сторону взлетной площадки, ИИ пригонит хасков туда.

— Значит, нужно разделиться и запутать ее, — подал голос один из ангара.

Эфра резко обернулся к нему. Сара подумала, что он что-то скажет, но Эфра только хмуро смотрел исподлобья.

— Это хорошая идея, — осторожно сказала она. — Но совершенно самоубийственная.

— Ты знаешь, что сказать нашим детям, — продолжил ангара, обращаясь к Эфре. На Сару он даже не взглянул.

— И нашим матерям, — подхватил другой ангара.

Эфра молчал.

— Послушай, ты же не собираешься… ну, с ними… — Сара тронула Эфру за локоть.

— Нет. — Он резко выдернул руку. — Не собираюсь.

«Я могу временно отключить камеры во всем комплексе. Это значительно увеличит ваши шансы».

— Хорошо, СЭМ. Постарайся обмануть эту, как ее, Красную Королеву?

«Сейчас ИИ называет себя Глэдос».

— А вот теперь мне по-настоящему стало страшно.

Сара отошла подальше от ангара и села на пол. Накатила усталость, тело и разум требовали отдыха. Она обхватила руками колени и опустила голову.

— СЭМ, если со мной что-нибудь случится, передай Скотту, что я очень сожалею. Я не должна была тогда лгать про смерть папы. А маме… маме, когда она… когда она вылечится, скажи, что я ее люблю. Сильно-сильно люблю.

* * *

— Сколько их там? Я вижу шестнадцать на два часа.

Сара осторожно выглянула из-за ящика. Они прятались на узкой платформе, сплошь заставленной контейнерами с маркировками Инициативы и, как ни странно, Сопротивления. То ли их уловка действительно сработала, то ли ИИ решила поиграть с ними, как кошка с мышами, но до погрузочного отсека Сара и Эфра добрались практически без приключений. Четыре хаска, как ни крути, на приключения не тянули. Троих бесшумно снял Эфра, последнего Сара раздавила Сингулярностью.

— Еще двадцать, нет, двадцать два на… — Эфра запнулся, — на девять часов.

Сара выругалась сквозь зубы.

— Это слишком много.

Эфра медленно повернул голову.

— Мы выберемся, — произнес он с мрачной решимостью.

«Управляющие коды дверей переписаны, Первопроходец. Кроме того, я получил доступ к управлению взрывными устройствами. В данный момент таймеры остановлены на двух с половиной минутах».

— Спасибо.

Сара вздохнула и снова выглянула из-за ящика. По всем прикидкам выходило, что последние пять или шесть хасков доберутся до нее в любом случае. Если только…

— Эфра, чисто теоретически, сколько времени тебе нужно, чтобы уничтожить тридцать восемь целей, скажем, вот этих хасков?

Он задумчиво прищурился, потом посмотрел вверх, на пирамиду из нескольких металлических контейнеров.

— Хм-м-м. Если занять позицию с хорошим обзором, то около десяти минут, при условии, что их что-то будет сдерживать на дистанции не меньше пяти метров.

— Будет, — сказала Сара, прикидывая расстояние вокруг платформы. — Я дам тебе мертвую зону в шесть метров. СЭМ?

«Да».

— Выжми все, что сможешь из моего импланта, но чтобы щит простоял до тех пор, пока не сдохнет последняя тварь.

«Это очень рискованно».

— Я знаю. Ты готов? — обратилась она к Эфре. Тот ответил долгим непонятным взглядом и ловко вскарабкался на ящик.

— Я наверху, — раздалось из коммуникатора спустя некоторое время. — Теперь все зависит от тебя, Сара Райдер.

— Терпеть не могу, когда так говорят, — пробормотала она, спрыгивая с платформы.

Хаски все как один обернулись в ее сторону. Сара широко расставила руки и сконцентрировалась. Вокруг нее, увеличиваясь в размерах с каждой секундой, разрасталась прозрачная сфера биотического щита. Сара прикрыла веки, чтобы не видеть оскаленные морды, раззявленные пасти и голодную ненависть в ярко-голубых глазах. Остались только сухие щелчки выстрелов и постепенно затихающее ворчание хасков. В висках ломило, онемение от кончиков пальцев дошло уже до запястий — симптом, хорошо знакомый любому биотику. Сигнал, что организм работает на пределе.

Эфра успел. Когда щит, вспыхнув напоследок, исчез, а почти не соображающая от боли Сара упала, около нее четким полукругом лежали только изломанные, окончательно мертвые тела. Сквозь туман в голове пробивался обеспокоенный голос СЭМа и еще второй — с непривычными нечеловеческими интонациями, но тоже обеспокоенный. Она попыталась сказать, что все в порядке, но вместо этого прохрипела что-то невразумительное. Голоса замолкли. Сара почувствовала, как ее бережно подняли на руки. В нос настойчиво лез запах нагретого металла и тот, травянистый, который она почувствовала еще в тоннеле. Сара открыла глаза. Эфра смотрел на нее. Просто смотрел, но Сара вновь совершенно неуместно подумала, что могла бы, например, провести пальцами по его щеке, и, наверное, ему даже было бы приятно. А еще могла бы поцеловать его. И, наверное, ему тоже было бы приятно.

Словно прочитав ее мысли, Эфра совсем по-человечески скрипнул зубами.

— Нам надо идти, нельзя оставаться на одном месте. Твой СЭМ говорит, что может включить подъемник, но тогда ИИ узнает, что мы здесь. Либо мы можем подняться по шахте лифта, — он замолчал, потом вдруг добавил: — Мой отряд… СЭМ сообщил, что все погибли.

Вздохнув, Сара прижалась пылающим лбом к прохладному материалу ангарской брони.

— Мне очень жаль. Правда жаль.

Эфра не ответил.

* * *

Церберовский комплекс строился второпях. Это было особенно заметно по тому, что служебная лестница рядом с подъемником попросту отсутствовала. Была разметка под скобы, были отверстия для креплений. Самой лестницы не было.

Сара в который раз за день выругалась и со злости пнула подпорку подъемника. Эфра удостоил ее осуждающим взглядом.

— И что теперь?!

«Пока обесточен сам подъемник, возможно подняться по составляющим конструкцию перекладинам».

— Замечательно.

— Тебе это не должно быть затруднительно, Первопроходец.

Сара не поняла, чего больше было в словах Эфры, иронии или сарказма, и, повернувшись вполоборота, подозрительно спросила:

— Почему это?

— Разве люди не произошли от этих маленьких хвостатых существ, которые отлично лазают по деревьям? — Он на миг задумался и произнес по слогам: — О-безь-я-ны.

— Ты видишь у меня где-нибудь хвост?

Эфра оценивающе осмотрел ее с ног до головы. Сара немедленно почувствовала, что начинает краснеть.

— Нет. Хвоста не вижу.

«Я связался со Скоттом. Ударный отряд уже вылетел с «Бури». Так же с ними доктор Т’Перро».

Сара снова пнула подпорку и полезла наверх.

* * *

— Беги!

Райдер до крови прикусила губу. Все, что происходило в последние полчаса, было похоже на кошмарный сон: и внезапно вспыхнувшие ярко-голубые огоньки прямо перед носом, когда она уже почти преодолела половину пути наверх; и чудовищно медленное падение Эфры вместе с вцепившимся в него хаском; и тот момент, когда она стояла внизу, глядя на свои измазанные в синей крови руки, на наспех перевязанную ногу Эфры, спокойно приказывала СЭМу активировать подъемник и запустить таймеры взрывных устройств.

— Беги! — обреченно прохрипел Эфра. — Оставь меня. Я прикрою.

Сара обернулась, на миг вспыхнув светом биотики. В толпе бегущих следом хасков образовалась просека.

— Заткнись. Либо мы выберемся вместе, либо… А, дьявол.

Эфра споткнулся и повис на Саре. Он был чудовищно тяжелым. Она попыталась тащить его, но через пару шагов они оба повалились на землю.

— СЭМ! Взрывай! — задыхаясь, просипела Сара.

«Вы находитесь слишком близко к зоне поражения, Первопроходец. Рекомендуется...»

— Плевать! Взрывай!!!

Она скорее почувствовала, чем услышала взрыв. Ее крутануло в сторону, с силой толкнуло вперед. Сверху, сзади, сбоку полетели щебень и куски горной породы. И вдруг что-то большое и массивное закрыло ее собой от рушащегося мира. А затем Сара ослепла и оглохла и, наконец, потеряла сознание.

Она очнулась от того, что на лицо ей что-то капало.

Сара поморщилась. По ощущениям, ни одной целой кости в теле не осталось, да и самого тела тоже. Осталась только боль. Она собрала волю в кулак и открыла глаза.

Капала ее собственная кровь: стальной прут с палец толщиной насквозь прошел через предплечье, пригвоздив левую руку к каменной глыбе над головой.

— СЭМ, — прошептала Сара.

«Комплекс уничтожен. Челнок Скотта уже на подлете. Расчетное время тринадцать минут. Советую сохранять неподвижность».

— Эфра… — Она сглотнула вязкую, с металлическим привкусом, слюну. — Где Эфра?

«Справа от тебя. Я регистрирую множественные внутренние кровотечения, сотрясение мозга и по меньшей мере три открытых перелома. Я не могу дать точный анализ, но медицинские справочники рекомендуют говорить с раненым в таком состоянии, не позволяя ему потерять сознание».

Сара с трудом повернула голову. Эфра лежал совсем близко — ей было видно, как едва заметно дрожат его веки. Она вслушалась в его дыхание: прерывистое и слабое.

— Эфра, — повторила Сара, нащупав его ладонь правой рукой. — Не умирай, пожалуйста.

Вышло как-то уж слишком жалко.

«Расчетное время прибытия шаттла — десять минут».

Сара отвернулась и уставилась в грязно-голубое небо Кадары. Капля крови из пробитой руки тягуче скатилась по щеке к виску.

— Ты нужен ангара и людям. Джаалу. Мошай. Всему Элею. А кетты? «Цербер»? Не смей оставлять меня наедине со всем этим.

Рука в ее ладони чуть дернулась. Сара снова повернула голову. Эфра стеклянно смотрел вверх.

«Шесть минут. Продолжай».

— Так не должно все закончиться. Ты сегодня дважды спасал мою жизнь. Я не думала, что ты… В конце концов, я всего лишь человек. Хотя, знаешь, все почему-то думают, что я могу решить их проблемы. Про тебя тоже все так думают. Нет, не слушай. Это глупости на самом деле. — Она сжала его ладонь. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты жил. Я хочу узнать, где все-таки твой дом и какой твой любимый цвет... Вот что по-настоящему важно… Не умирай, Эфра... Пожалуйста…

Шевелить языком становилось все сложнее, в ушах гудело, но она упрямо продолжала говорить. И замолчала, лишь когда перед ней появилось сосредоточенное лицо Лекси.

* * *

— Добро пожаловать в мир живых, сестренка.

Сара с трудом разлепила веки. Голова раскалывалась. Потолок опасно закачался и сделал попытку спикировать прямо на нее. Она закрыла глаза. Теперь, по ощущениям, в пляс пустилась кровать. Сара застонала.

— Если это — мир живых, то я хочу обратно.

Скотт погладил ее по предплечью.

— В царство мрачного Аида? — засмеялся он. — Ну уж нет, туда мы тебя без армии больше не пустим. Хотя вы и вдвоем с Эфрой неплохо справились. Шумно, конечно, и очень пыльно, но неплохо. Когда вас откопали, мне даже стало жаль Джаала: он, по-моему, так и не решил, за кого переживает сильнее, за тебя или за него.

Сара невольно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Я бы не выбралась, если бы не Эфра. Как он?

— В порядке твой Эфра. Отлеживается в соседней палате. Крепкий мужик. Судя по записям СЭМа, он во время взрыва героически закрыл тебя собой. Очень трогательно вышло — хоть кино снимай. Лекси и Гарри над ним поколдовали как следует. Выглядит он сейчас, конечно, более синим, чем обычно, зато мы все ему теперь по гроб жизни благодарны. Я — так особенно. За то, что он никаких вопросов не задает о ваших находках. И вообще молчит. На самом деле, даже от тех данных, что СЭМу удалось добыть и частично расшифровать, у меня шевелятся волосы. А еще я просмотрел зашифрованные записи отца относительно «Цербера» и, кажется, теперь не смогу заснуть без пары-тройки десантниц азари рядом в постели.

— Все так страшно? — Она сделала неловкую попытку приподняться, но тут же с шипением легла обратно.

— Лекси против того, чтобы ты шевелилась, — подмигнул ей Скотт, бережно подхватил под мышки и посадил, стащив с соседней кровати подушку. Он понизил голос: — Все более чем страшно, Сара. Похоже, что «Цербер» уже давно экспериментировал с теми штуковинами, помнишь скандал со смертью адмирала Кахоку?

Сара кивнула.

— Что меня пугает до усрачки, так это то, что комплекс начали строить одновременно с появлением изгнанников с Нексуса, — продолжил Скотт. — Ну, или примерно в то время. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

— Что все было тщательно спланировано еще до отправки «Нексуса» и ковчегов.

— Черт, Сара, когда я начинаю думать об этом…

Скотт замолчал, угрюмо уставившись в стену.

— Джиен Гарсон убили, — сказала Сара невпопад. — Она вовсе не погибла во время столкновения со Скверной.

В медотсеке снова повисла тишина.

— Послушай, Скотт, а что с теми учеными на Кадаре?

— Да ничего. — Он дернул плечом, как всегда делал в моменты раздражения. — Они сбежали еще до того, как там оказалась Кора. Собрали всю аппаратуру и свалили неизвестно куда. Думаешь, их кто-то предупредил?

— Думаю о том, что теперь сказать Эфре.

— Уж придумай что-нибудь. Говорить-то тебе.

— Почему это?

— Вы так держались за руки — еле растащили. — Скотт поднялся. — Считай, что ты теперь официальный посол Инициативы к Эфре. И да, я вижу, что ты покраснела.

Сара спрятала лицо в ладонях.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Неправда.

* * *

Сара сделала три глубоких вдоха и нажала кнопку на двери.

— Я могу войти?

Эфра откликнулся не сразу:

— Да.

Опутанный проводами и фиксирующими повязками, прикрытый до груди тонкой тканью, он оказался совершенно не таким, каким его привыкла видеть Сара. Она неловко потопталась у порога, наконец решилась подойти, со скрипом придвинула стул, села. И тут же уставилась на неестественно выпирающие грудные кости. Неприязнь боролась внутри нее с желанием дотронуться.

— У людей интересная мимика, — прервал Эфра ее душевные метания. — Чем больше вы пытаетесь скрыть, тем больше отражается у вас на лице.

Сара гулко сглотнула и отвела глаза.

— Я пришла узнать, как ты. И поговорить. О том, что… чему мы стали свидетелями.

— Ты боишься.

— Что? Нет! — Она удивленно покачала головой. — Нет.

— Боишься, — со странной интонацией произнес Эфра. — Интересно, чего. Меня?

Сара невольно снова скользнула взглядом по его груди, сжала кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони.

— Я не боюсь. Хотя нет, ты прав, боюсь, но не тебя, а твоих вопросов. Но, Эфра, мне нечего ответить. Я сама ничего не понимаю. — Она прикусила губу. — Что-то грандиозное произошло прямо под нашим носом, а мы не заметили. Все, кто мог бы пролить свет на случившееся: Джиен Гарсон, отец — мертвы, и мне придется распутывать этот клубок самостоятельно. Так что, боюсь, мне нечего сказать тебе, Эфра, кроме того, что ты был прав. Люди опасны. Эфра?

Эфра лежал с закрытыми глазами и, казалось, спал. Сара дотронулась до его обнаженной руки, чувствуя гремучую смесь смущения и воодушевления. Эфра вздрогнул и посмотрел на нее.

— Я совершаю, возможно, самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, но я помогу тебе, Сара Райдер, разобраться. Никто из ангара не узнает, что мы там на самом деле обнаружили, я не стану задавать вопросы вашей Инициативе и сделаю вид, что никогда не был с тобой на Кадаре. Более того, я дам тебе знать, если где-то кто-то из информаторов Сопротивления найдет что-либо похожее.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, вставая.

Эфра перехватил ее за запястье. Сара замерла. От его взгляда ей стало одновременно и жарко, и холодно.

— Белый. Мой любимый цвет — белый. Еще ты спрашивала, есть ли у меня дом. Есть. На Воелде. Но я уже очень давно там не был. Там слишком, — он замолчал, подбирая слова, — пусто.

Он отпустил ее и вновь прикрыл глаза. Сара продолжала стоять, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце.

— Дом, даже если в нем слишком пусто, — это все равно дом. У нас… точнее, у «Бури» всегда есть дела на Воелде. Мы могли бы… Конечно, если ты захочешь…

Уголки губ Эфры чуть дрогнули.

— Возможно. Когда-нибудь.


End file.
